Brian Laborn
The oldest member of The Undersiders, fairly serious, a capable hand to hand fighter, he’s taken on something of an unofficial leadership role. Imp's older brother and legal guardian. He can create clouds of darkness that erase all light, mute and distort sounds and confuse the sense of touch. Apparently the darkness that Grue can manifest interferes with some other signals, including reducing the efficacy of breaker classification powers, such as Shadow Stalker’s and Velocity’s. After his second trigger event, his power includes the ability to copy the power of those parahumans who are under the influence of his darkness. He was killed during the battle with Scion. Appearances *Gestation 1.5 *Insinuation 2.6 *Insinuation 2.7 *Insinuation 2.8 *Insinuation 2.9 *Agitation 3.1 *Agitation 3.2 *Agitation 3.3 *Agitation 3.7 *Agitation 3.8 *Agitation 3.9 *Agitation 3.12 *Shell 4.1 *Shell 4.2 *Shell 4.3 *Shell 4.4 *Shell 4.5 *Shell 4.6 *Shell 4.7 *Shell 4.8 *Shell 4.9 *Shell 4.10 *Shell 4.11 *Hive 5.1 *Hive 5.2 *Hive 5.5 *Hive 5.10 *Tangle 6.1 *Tangle 6.2 *Tangle 6.3 *Tangle 6.4 *Tangle 6.5 *Tangle 6.6 *Tangle 6.7 *Tangle 6.8 *Buzz 7.1 *Buzz 7.4 *Buzz 7.5 *Buzz 7.6 *Buzz 7.7 *Buzz 7.8 *Buzz 7.9 *Buzz 7.10 *Buzz 7.11 *Buzz 7.12 *Extermination 8.1 *Extermination 8.2 *Interlude 8 (Bonus) *Extermination 8.5 *Extermination 8.7 *Sentinel 9.6 *Parasite 10.1 *Parasite 10.2 *Parasite 10.3 *Parasite 10.4 *Parasite 10.5 *Parasite 10.6 *Interlude 10 *Plague 12.1 *Plague 12.2 *Plague 12.3 *Plague 12.4 *Plague 12.8 *Snare 13.1 *Snare 13.2 *Snare 13.3 *Snare 13.4 *Snare 13.5 *Snare 13.6 *Snare 13.8 *Snare 13.9 *Snare 13.10 *Prey 14.1 *Prey 14.2 *Prey 14.3 *Prey 14.4 *Prey 14.5 *Prey 14.6 *Prey 14.7 *Prey 14.8 *Prey 14.9 *Prey 14.10 *Prey 14.11 *Colony 15.1 *Colony 15.2 *Colony 15.3 *Colony 15.4 *Colony 15.5 *Colony 15.6 *Colony 15.10 *Interlude 15 *Monarch 16.1 *Monarch 16.2 *Monarch 16.3 *Monarch 16.4 *Monarch 16.5 *Monarch 16.6 *Monarch 16.9 *Monarch 16.10 *Monarch 16.12 *Monarch 16.13 *Queen 18.1 *Queen 18.2 *Queen 18.3 *Queen 18.4 *Queen 18.5 *Queen 18.6 *Queen 18.7 *Queen 18.8 *Queen 18.9 *Interlude 18 *Scourge 19.1 *Scourge 19.2 *Scourge 19.3 *Scourge 19.4 *Scourge 19.5 *Scourge 19.6 *Scourge 19.7 *Interlude 19 *Chrysalis 20.1 *Chrysalis 20.2 *Chrysalis 20.5 *Interlude 20 *Imago 21.1 *Imago 21.2 *Imago 21.3 *Imago 21.4 *Imago 21.5 *Imago 21.6 *Imago 21.7 *Interlude 21 *Cell 22.1 *Cell 22.3 *Cell 22.4 *Cell 22.5 *Cell 22.6 *Interlude 22 *Drone 23.3 *Drone 23.5 *Crushed 24.1 *Crushed 24.2 *Crushed 24.3 *Crushed 24.4 *Crushed 24.5 *Interlude 24 *Scarab 25.1 *Scarab 25.3 *Scarab 25.4 *Scarab 25.5 *Scarab 25.6 *Sting 26.1 *Sting 26.2 *Sting 26.3 *Sting 26.5 *Interlude 26 *Interlude 26b *Extinction 27.1 *Extinction 27.2 *Extinction 27.3 *Extinction 27.4 *Extinction 27.5 *Cockroaches 28.1 *Cockroaches 28.3 *Cockroaches 28.4 *Cockroaches 28.16 *Venom 29.4 *Venom 29.9 *Speck 20.2 *Speck 20.3 *Speck 20.4 *Teneral e.2 *Teneral e.4 *Interlude: End Relationships (Minor Spoilers): : Family: ''' ::: -Imp: Sister ::: -Grue's mother is an unstable drug addict. ::: -Grue's father is a boxer. : '''Teammates: ::: -Regent ::: -Bitch ::: -Tattletale ::: -Skitter ::: -Imp ::: -Parian: Territory holding member of the Undersiders only ::: -Coil: Boss : Romantic Interests: ::: -Skitter : Eventual romantic relationship : Enemies: ::: -Shadow Stalker: rivalry ::: -The PRT ::: -The Slaughterhouse Nine: Confrontation with The Nine induces a second trigger event ::: -Coil ::: -Echidna Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Undersiders Category:Males